AK-47
The AK-47 (A'vtomat '''K'alashnikova 19'''47) is an Assault Rifle. It is one of the most popular Primary Weapons in Combat Arms due to its excellent accuracy and high damage. Overview In terms of general statistics it is one of the most powerful Assault Rifles in the game. It has the one of the highest damage ratings, a solid three shot kill, but compensates with a high amount of recoil, spread, and slower than average fire rate. It is most commonly used in close-quarter maps due to its high rate of damage, it is less used in larger maps due to its high recoil and spread making it hard to control.Putting an HDS-4 Reflex sight or I-Tech is useful. While the extreme recoil can make the AK-47 tough to use, tapping the fire button (in essence firing semi-auto) results in surprisingly accurate shots. In fact, the AK-47 has one of the best accuracy ratings of any gun in Combat Arms. However, the high spread makes it nearly impossible to notice during repeated firing. Complaints In the earlier versions of Combat Arms the AK-47 was the 'go-to' weapon, and was infamous for its stopping power and deadly accuracy. Since then it has undergone several rebalances, increasing recoil and lowering rate of fire. But now the massive recoil and spread compensate for it's destructive power. Variants There are 3 variants of the AK-47, the AK-103, GP Rare cousin of AK-47 that can be found in MYST-G and HiSec Cases, the AK-47 Gold Plated (NX Standard) from Black Market, and the AK-103 Gold Plated from the MYST-N. Their cousin, the AK-74U, is also technically a variant, but is considered its own weapon due it having its own variants. AK-103 Main Article : AK-103 The AK-103 is the GP Rare variant of the AK-47, and is obtainable through a Supply Case MYST-G or a Grey/Gray HiSec Case. The AK-103 is very similar to the AK-47. However, it is colored black, and also has a vertical foregrip. AK-47 Gold-Plated Main Article : AK-47 Gold-Plated The AK-47 Gold Plated is a Black Market Assault Rifle. It is a Cosmetic Variant of the AK-47. It is, as the name implies, gold-plated, and performs on par with the normal AK-47. This gun is not bought very often, as it is the same exact thing as the regular AK-47 in the Shop. AK-103 Gold-Plated Main Article : AK-103 Gold-Plated The AK-103 Gold Plated is a Cosmetic Variant of the AK-103 Assault Rifle, confirmed to be found in the Supply Crate MYST-N and formerly in Supply Case AK-N. The structure of the weapon and its stats are exactly the same as the original 103, but with a majority of its parts gold, similar to the AK-47 Gold-Plated. It has a burst fire function which is surprisingly accurate while moving. Trivia *Surprisingly, the AK-47 is one of the most accurate Assault Rifles in the game, even though in reality, it's the opposite. The gun's 7.62x39mm round is designed more for sheer power than accuracy or range. Its accuracy may be explained by the fact that the in-game AK-47 is actually an AKM, the 47's successor. *Nexon probably named this gun AK-47 because it is more known and popular than the AKM. *The AK series of weapons were designed to be easily produced in large quantities, cheaply. This reason, and the fact that the world market was flooded with them after the fall of the Soviet Union accounts for their ubiquitous nature. *Greatfullded, Combat Arms' current #1 ranked player, has gotten most of his kills with the AK-47. *Although Nexon calls this weapon an AK-47, its appearance and accuracy is that of its successors (i.e. AKM). *The AK-47 has the second highest damage out of any assault rifle in the entire game after the AN-94, excluding battle rifles that are put in as assault rifles (ex. the M14 has highest "assault rifle" damage but it is a battle rifle in real life). *An AK-47 with a scope attached can be extremely deadly while camping. Although it doesn't have the full-range of a G36E, it compensates by dealing critical damage at close-range. *The AK-47 was on sale for permanent duration from November 26th at 11:00 am PST to November 29th at 11:00 am PST for 60,000 GP to celebrate Black Friday 2010. It was offered for the second time for a permanent duration for 100k GP during "The Best of 2010 Sale". *In fireteam the terrorist's AK-47's do 60 to 70 damage. *This weapon is the second most commonly used by hackers. (Second to the default M16A3) In some cases, people will assume your a hacker because you use this gun. Media Category:Assault Rifles Category:Primary Category:Weapons Category:GP Weapons Category:GP Common Category:GP LE Items